Dear Monty
by Butterfly Crown
Summary: The cast of RWBY prays to their creator Monty Oum. The prayers of each of the individual cast member point of view per chapter. I don't know the third season's plot lines as I'm writing this, so if something happens later on in the series that makes certain parts of this irrelevant, please disregard it. In remembrance of Monty Oum. You were like Walt Disney to me. RIP Monty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose**

"Dear Monty, I know I haven't really talked to you all that much lately, and that I'm not the best at being religious. Either way, I'm not sure just what to do anymore. We've all taken catnaps, eaten, and talked for a bit, but... Things seem kind of, I don't know, off. Like, will this weird feeling ever go away? I don't just want a neat and tidy ending to all of the stuff that's been happening at Beacon, nor do I really want an ending that means the end. I guess what I want is... Is.

I'd like to push forward, not poking through crevices and in corners trying to find out what's there. I want to see if I can MOVE, RUN, EXIST as I'm supposed 's been a whole semester or trimester already, and I'm not sure what is really going on with all of the civilian deaths that have happened... My mom's death date is drawing nearer and nearer the closer we all get to the end of school. What am I supposed to say at her grave?"

"Hi, mom, it's Ruby, your youngest daughter?" Ruby muttered into her pillow in mime to a conversation at her mother's grave, "Either way, I've been accepted into Beacon Academy, the school that trains hunters and huntresses, just like you were... Before you died... And left Yang, dad and Zwie all alone... And me, too.

I've had one hell of a year, I've formed a team with Yang, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company, and Blake Belladonna, who's a faunus that used to be apart of the White Fang, but left after a while. I'm the Leader, youngest of them all. Monty knows why Ozpin picked me, I'm pretty sure I didn't make such a good impression on Ms. Goodwitch when we first met. The two of them are pretty close, I'm starting to wonder what their relationship actually is. Anyways, I've made a lot of friends at Beacon outside of the team. There's team JNPR for one, they're another freshman group.

There's Jaune Arc, who's one of the first friends I made on campus. He's a good strategist, but kind of bad at fighting Pyrrha's helping him get better though. Speaking of Pyrrha, she's a really awesome fighter that just came to Beacon, Jaune's four-year team mate. It's kind of, ok, REALLY obvious that she likes Jaune, a lot. Come to think of it, I'm not quite sure what Nora and Ren's relationships is. They are the other two members of JNPR. Nora is a lot of fun to hang out with, but kind of exhausting. You can tell that from Ren, who always hangs out with her, and his constant collapsing. The two of them have known each other since they were kids and are best friends.

Next are the foreign students that have come for the Vinel Festival: Sun Wu Kong and Neptune... I'm not sure what Neptune's last name is. Sun's a faunus, he's got a monkey tail, and I'm pretty sure that he and Blake are this close :)(: to dating. Not really sure about Neptune in the dating department, Weiss has a crush on him though, so I'll keep and extra close eye on him.

Not to mention the fact that I'm pursuing a career in what got you killed, so nice to say like mother like daughter until it ends up like that on a grave stone. Would you really be happy for me? It's my dream, and Yang's too, but would you want me to continue in it knowing that your daughters would in all probability die on the job?" Ruby thought to herself. She hoped she wouldn't die too soon, but she knew the risks. To say it in a really cold way, she didn't really care too much about the fact that she would leave the others behind if she died first on the job.

It wasn't that she didn't care for everyone, or even want to stay with them for as long as she could, but did her mom feel the same when she died? Was there a reason for it all really? Was there really a grand plan like some Monty-ists said or was everyone just going to be judged as soon as they died? More importantly could she live without regrets and die without any too?

Ruby Rose looked at the top bunk of her bunk beds. She put the pillow down calmly behind her head. It was absolutely no use at all to think without acting. The best way to live without regrets. That would probably start with finishing Dr. Oobleck's homework and making sure Weiss didn't kill her by failing. Then monitoring both the foreign students and their teachers to see what happened in that meeting Professor Ozpin had gone to with the higher ups. And to satisfy herself and her whole team monitor the relationships between Jaune and Pyhraa, and Ozpin and Ms-Mrs-Professor-Dr.- Ok maybe the best way to say her name is only Glynda Goodwitch, nothing more nothing less.

Ruby pulled out her homework binder, that she was really meaning to return to Weiss one of these days. The pencil cup on the edge of her bed only had pens, but where's there's a will there's a way. Ruby put part of her pen in her mouth as the readings seemed to daunt her in sheer size. Then a favorite phrase of her mother's came to mind that didn't have a single bad memory to it.

There's less to do tomorrow if you get more done today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weiss Schnee**

Dear Monty, I know I'm not the most... consistent of your practitioners. I would just like to ask if you had made my father any better of a person since the last time I talked to myself. Just forget that last part, I know he hasn't changed. Did you mean to put in a stubborn gene in the Schnee family? All of the things he's been doing lately and the reactions to them are just as bad if not worse. And Winter... is just being Winter.

My teammates have been a little unrelatable. I guess I'm also a bit unrelatable. I know them better now though, even if I don't understand them. I also know Team JNPR and some of the foreign students coming for the festival. I get why Pyhrra was so happy to be near Jaune at the beginning, the fact that she's completely besotted with him is ridiculously obvious. Not that I'd complain of course. A girl being in love is nothing to be ashamed about. " Weiss lapsed into embarrassed silence before mumbling into her toothbrush some more.

"Monty Oum, I have just one question. That's untrue. I have many questions, but I suppose they all have a common link," Wiess thought as she set down her toothbrush and began to fill up her cup to rinse her mouth out with.

"Why?" Weiss thought of all of the different "whys" she'd like to ask the creator to quell her insecurities.

"Why did you create me?" Weiss thought as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Why did you make me this way?" she asked when she brushed her hair out for the first time of the routine.

"Why did you make me an heiress in name alone?" That question came to her when she put her hair in her favorite style.

"Why did you make me apart of the most hated family in the world?" Weiss let her head rest against the cool marble counter top for a bit.

Those were all "whys" she had been asking herself for a long time now. Before Beacon, before she really understood what her family did and why they were disappearing. Since before the day they found out that she was a better singer than Winter, and Winter a better Schnee. Maybe all the way back to the day when they saw a little Weiss with naturally platinum blonde hair playing in her crib and thought that something wasn't right.

Maybes weren't going to make her family acknowledge her though, strait A's and winning the Vytal festival with the rest of Team RWBY. Singles and team matches were going to take a while, but at least they had a bigger chance than Team JNPR with their "beloved goof" of a leader. At the very least she could trust that Ruby, Blake, and Yang could hold their own in a battle and not require constant saving like that infuriating blonde that kept hitting on her.

"Why make me a part of Team RWBY?" Weiss frowned as she picked up her hairbrush and took her hair out of her ponytail.

That was a "why" question that had only come recently. A new Why. Weiss stopped combing out her hair in the bathroom and thought on that. Maybe it was time to add a new Why on her list of "Why She Did Things" instead of Whys to Ask The Creator.

Weiss picked up her nightgown off the floor and folded it up. There was no reason to leave her things on the floor so childishly as if she had a temper tantrum. She placed it for the moment on the counter and made sure that her school uniform's collar was creased just so. It wouldn't do for Weiss Schnee to go out looking anything less than her best.

"I'm a part of Team RWBY, because I'm a part of Team RWBY. That's it. I don't need to that why. I do need to what my friends are doing, and be skeptical of it. Just to make sure that nothing else in my life will be used simply for a reason to criticize my friends. It wouldn't be right for people to judge them just because of my family's reputation. I care what other people think of my family name and myself in association with that name. I'm prepared to do what I must to keep everyone's honor intact."

Weiss's little soliloquy that had been going on in her head was rudely interrupted by some very pesky roommates of hers. The first to speak was of course, the fearless leader of Team RWBY.

"Weiss! You're hogging the bathroom! Again!" Ruby yelled behind the closed door. All she needed was a bit of hygiene and she was good to go.

"We have to use the restroom too," Blake called in. It was getting uncomfortable to hold it in any longer.

"Yeah, come on Weiss!" Yang drawled while pounding against the door.

Another why popped into Weiss's head irately.

"Why did you make my teammates and I share only one room and bathroom?!" Weiss ranted to the creator of the world that she lived in. That was one why that was for all those who were forced day in and day out to share tiny quarters, one bathroom, and next to no closet space. If a creator was really smart enough to give inspiration to people for flying machines, a bathtub shouldn't be too much of a stretch.

*Well. Thank you all of the people who have looked at this story. If you were in a county and your natural language isn't English, if you were trying to test your English, and if you simply liked the story and speak English fluently, thank you for at least clicking on it. Even if it was by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blake ****Belladonna**

"It is beyond me why on Remnant I'm supposed to be talking to a ethereal entity that supposedly exists in my dorm room or any other spot on the planet. I'm just doing it to satisfy Sun's demands," Blake thought in another one of Professor Port's lectures. Lectures was misnomer, it was more like he was pretending they were his grandkids, hostages, or hostess at a bar and decided to tell an outrageous story with himself as a hero figure every time in the hopes of impressing them. The only thing impressive about this was the fact that the class wasn't snoring yet.

It wasn't like Blake could blame them. She wasn't paying much attention as Weiss who would copy down every word and let Ruby and Yang have it while she calmly took an answer or two from them after class. The only thing different about this almost pointless class was that she was trying a practice in spirituality through the belief in an entity referred to by it's followers as "Monty".

How to start talking to an entity that could not be proved or disproved that was supposedly on a higher plane of existence? Sun had told her a phrase or form of address that was used in... something that was popular. What was popular and still old fashioned? The idea of a creator had existed for some time so what was had to be old enough to work before technology advanced, but popular enough to still be around and useful.

The day passed uneventfully after Professor Port's lectures. After lunch Ruby and Yang were doing something strange, strange for them at least. The were sitting down with pencils in hand staring at pieces of paper.

Did Weiss not let them copy her notes? No, the two of them were writing in earnest without their textbooks, that never happened. They had that dog with them, nudging for scraps of the cookies Ruby brought in. Ruby looked up to Blake peaking over her shoulder.

"Oh, Blake. Sorry, didn't see you come in. We're writing letters to our dad right now. Well, Uncle Qrow too of course. Do you want to write one too?" Ruby asked the faunist cheerfully.

"A letter?" Blake asked suspiciously. A letter. A foreign concept. Older than email. Form of communication. Way of addressing someone. Maybe this was what Sun had been talking about.

"Yup! You can write one and not send it if you like. Why waste paper like that though? It's like sending a email, only on paper," Ruby explained.

"Just start with 'dear' and you'll be alright," Yang said, stretching.

Blake grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil before walking to their structurally unstable bed. Leaning back into her pillows, she grabbed a hard back, and started writing.

"Dear Monty,

You're supposed to control fate or the world, right?

Don't make me leave Beacon."

Blake stared at the writing she had on the page. Why had she written that? Why had she written that down where everyone could see it? What was wrong with her today? Sun.

Sun was wrong about this, but if she wrote more to explain herself, then he would get off her case.

"This is the only place that I collapse at the same time, on the same bed, with a bed in the room I wake up in. I can't say it's perfect, or that I'll be treated as an equal by people if I take off my bow. I have friends now though, not partners in crime. Even though they've doubled as both.

Every hall is just as important to me as every memory from here. Even the ones where they found out about my past. They didn't stop looking for me, and for that I'm grateful and won't let them down.

Don't let anyone find out about my being a former member of the White Fang. I trust Sun and everyone else on team RWBY. I know that JNPR accepts me as a faunist. I'm not sure how much Ruby spilled though. They might never forgive me if they found out I was in the White Fang. I just don't know.

Don't make me leave Beacon. I want to stay here with everyone I care about. I know that Sun has to leave after the Vytal Festival. I prepared for that. I just hope I prepared enough.

Whatever happens though, don't make me leave Beacon. Don't make me leave if I can't return. Headmaster Ozpin said that he wishes we all could live in a world without me having to use a bow. I wish Beacon was that miniature world. I know he's trying to make it happen.

I promise, if you don't make me leave Beacon for whatever "grand plan" you have for everyone, I'll protect everyone I can. Even Cardin. Even Professor Port. Even if they don't think they need it.

I'll paint the town red with Grimm blood to save everyone I can.

Just don't make me leave Beacon.

From Blake Belladonna. "

Sun would not see this so long as Blake lived. Damn him, his stubborn attitude, pleading eyes, and promise to pay the next time they ate out. This was going to be hidden where he would never see it, no matter if he climbed through the window or otherwise.

She discretely moved her hand beneath the covers to the edge of the bed and the wall and pulled out _Ninjas of Love_. Carefully, she inserted the paper into the book cover and hid it again.

A message popped up on her scroll from Sun.

"So, did you try it?"

"Yes, I did."

"What'd you think?"

"I think that you should pay the bill when we go out to eat tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yang Xiao Long**

Yang woke up before everyone else one morning. It was cold outside of her little warm spot, so she stayed in bed. She decided to mimic Ruby for once and begin a little prayer to Monty.

"Dear Monty, how's it going? Everything alright up in the firmament? If it is, then I'd like you to start by explaining what the hell on Remnant's going on."

Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out. Eh, if Monty existed he'd know that she was pissed off at him.

"First, explain what the hell I am going to tell Ruby. Seriously, get down here and give me the exact words and situation to say those words so that I don't lose my little sister!"

Yang bite her pillow.

"I don't care how much shit you put me through. You already gave me two moms and only one dad. Just don't let me lose my only little sister. Yes, Blake and Weiss are my teammates. If they were in the hospital I would gladly visit them and pay any bills I was able." Yang buried herself deeper into her covers to block out the sounds of her teammates getting up.

"If something happens to Ruby though I will hold you fully responsible. Monty Oum. You decide the life that every human being on the planet lives. You decide who has the ability to exterminate the darkness all around us. So far, my sister has lead a good life and hasn't fallen prey to the darkness. I don't mind challenging any God to keep it like that." Yang avowed.

"This soul will forever burn gold. Just don't make my sister bleed and I will be your devote follower forever Monty." Yang's eyes seared.

Yang heard a serious of clogged up snorting sounds from across the room. Ruby was getting up.

"Yang, you up yet?" Ruby called from outside her fort of covers.

"Coming little sis," Yang confirmed cheerfully.

Yang threw off her covers and was immediately met by the sound of her teammates groaning.

"Yang fix your shirt," Blake said while averting her eyes. Blake, always so proper about two somethings they all had.

Yang adjusted her pajama top so that less cleavage was falling out, and hopped out of the top of the bunk beds that she and Blake shared. Her feet hit the floor with a thunk. She walked over to the bathroom and was assaulted by the messy set up; she couldn't even find her tooth brush. They had their tooth brushes in a coffee mug that was stolen from the cafeteria. Where even was that cup?

"So what natural disaster blew threw here?" Yang joked.

"Your sister," Wiess responded promptly from the main room.

"Oh, lemme guess. She thought that 8 o-clock was 9:35, needed a shower, then got distracted by Zwei, and fell back asleep." That's usually how things went when the bathroom was a mess at home. That or dad took over.

"Let me finish-Ruby tried giving Zwie a bath." Wiess's irritation came through loud and clear.

Oh, that's where her toothbrush went! It fell down in between the sinks! Wait. Zwie hated baths, especially first thing in the morning. That left only one more question.

"Whose idea was it to give Zwie a bath first thing in the morning?"

The subsequent arguing reminded Yang about the other reason she loved being in team RWBY. Nothing was held back. After all the drama earlier in the semester, people were able to understand how to actually act around everyone else.

"It was Wiess's idea! She said that Zwie needed a bath and then abandoned me in the middle of the battle!"

"It was not abandoning you, it was a strategic retreat."

"Did your family ever have a pet Wiess? If so, then you should know that you don't just abandon the person washing them to die!"

Yang left the partners bickering as they always did and went to see her own partner. Blake was sitting on her bed trying desperately to comb down her messy bed head. She was doing it completely wrong.

"Start at the bottom and work your way up, Blake. You're going to tear your hair out other wise," Yang said as she sat down on the bed next to her.

Blake handed the brush over to Yang knowing she wouldn't get out of this one. For some unknown reason her partner had a vested interest in making sure that all of her teammates hair was properly taken care of. It was strangely soothing to have her teammate brush her hair out for her. It was like a mother with a child.

Yang stopped brushing Blake's hair out and looked at the time. Team RWBY had to go right now or else they'd be late for Dr. Oobleck's class. He hated late comers with a passion as much as he hated those who didn't put in enough effort.

Yang ran outside with her teammates and enjoyed the rare feeling of being pumped up more by the bright light.

"Dear Monty," Yang thought, "Thank you for making my world."

.

I just finished watching RWBY volume three. You can find it on Crunchyroll or on the Rooster Teeth website. I'm surprised and heartbroken by the events that took place. Please know that the mindset of the girls will have be that of volume two's end and not the end of volume three partially for my own sanity as a writer of fanfiction. I, as well as many other fans I'm sure, will be waiting in a certain Egyptian river until the end of Hiatus and possibly a long while after that. I'm glad. This is a coping mechanism for all of us.

That being said any criticisms of the work would be very welcome.


End file.
